


Don't Try Harder, Do Harder

by NiceCoasters



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiceCoasters/pseuds/NiceCoasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty's lost his pie making magic! What could have caused this?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Try Harder, Do Harder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akaparalian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaparalian/gifts).



> For Elissa as part of the 'Swawesome Santa! Woo, holidays! I hope you enjoy and hope it's okay that it comes in two parts, and the first part is really small and only has two characters. You will totally get a Haus full of cuddly D-men and Frogs before Christmas!
> 
> Super big thanks to the the exchange organizers who are totally on top of things and also amazingly sweet.  
> Shout-out to Halls cough drops for providing the title. No, I'm not joking.

Jack’s not sure what time it is when a knock on his door wakes him up, but the sound from the Haus party was still leaking into his room. He turned over, whatever it was it was not worth messing up his sleep schedule over. Then the knocking continued, growing into a pounding on his door. He jumped out of bed, ready to give an earful to the offender.

“Bitty?! What…” He started loud and strong, leading into a full tirade when Bitty put a determined hand on his shoulder, leaned forward and kissed him.  
It was more of a lick on the side of his mouth, but he guessed it was meant to be a kiss. Or maybe it was some trendy greeting that he didn't get. How anyone kept up with so much new information and still have time for anything else he had no idea, but Bitty seemed to manage it.  
Bitty stumbled back, whispered something that sounded like “Follow your dreams,” and ran back downstairs. Jack slowly shut the door and got back to bed, his Circadian rhythm decidedly fucked.

 

The next morning he wakes up at the usual time and Bitty is hard at work in the kitchen. A little earlier than normal, but that’s not what worries him. It’s the clatter of pots and pans, the constant rearranging of ingredients, the stream of “oh my goodness, oh my goodness,” as Bitty runs around the kitchen without accomplishing anything. It’s like watching a teammate go out and immediately trip over the ice.

“Bitty, is…” He realizes as soon as he starts speaking that maybe he should have stayed quiet, let Bitty work out whatever this is on his own.  
Bitty’s already heard him, though, and there’s no going back now, “Is something wrong?”

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph, Jack, you won’t believe what I did last night!” He says, opening and immediately closing the fridge door and then opening it again. Jack nods, he doesn't believe it, but also doesn't see what it was to do with Bitty losing his supernatural pie making skills. He briefly entertains the notion that the gift was granted by a witch, with the stipulation that Bitty would lose it if he ever kissed a failed hockey wunderkind. That was ridiculous, of course, it was barely a kiss.

“What did you do?” He asks, pushing his less likely theories asides.

“I promised to bake all the pies by tonight for the homeless shelter’s monthly birthday celebration! I guess at some point last night I thought that was a good idea and they got back to me this morning saying the bakery they normally use pulled out at the last minute and they were really glad someone stepped up, and I can’t let homeless children go without treats on their birthdays, Jack, I can’t be like that bakery! Jesus, the one time autocorrect gets my drunken e-mails right,” Bitty slumps down at the table, head in his hands.

“Well…” Jack starts, looks at the despondent Bitty, and really doesn't know how he intended to finish that sentence. If Bitty says a baking project is impossible, than he’s probably right. Jack has trouble reconciling the notion of “Bitty” and “impossible” existing in the same place. Whether it’s clutch victories, overcoming his fears, or baking absurd amounts of pies Bitty has a way of just making things happen, but maybe Bitty doesn't know that.


End file.
